maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes in Alphabetical Order
This is a list of MAD episodes in alphabetical order. Each season of MAD has its episodes in alphabetical order. 'Season 1' #'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' #'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' #'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' #'Avaturd / CSiCarly' #'Buzz Identity, the / Two and a Half Man' #'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' #'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' #'Da Grinchy Code / Duck '(MAD Christmas episode #1) #'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' #'Force Code / Flammable' #'HOPS / Naru210' #'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' #'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' #'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' #'Pokémon Park / WWER' #'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' #'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' #'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' #'Social Netjerk, the / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' #'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' #'Star Blecch / uGlee' #'Straight A-Team, the / Gaming's Next Top Princess' #'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' #'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' #'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' #'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition' 'Season 2' #'Addition Impossible / New Gill' #'Adventures of TaunTaun, the / Everybody Loves Rayman' #'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' #'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' #'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' #'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' #'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice' #'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' #'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' #'FROST / Undercover Claus '(MAD Christmas episode #2) #'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' #'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' #'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy '(MAD Halloween episode #1) #'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' #'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' #'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' #'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' #'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' #'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' #'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' #'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' #'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' #'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' #'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' #'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' #'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' 'Season 3' #'Amazing Spider-Minaj, the / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' #'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' #'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' #'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters' #'Blunder Games, the / The Poop-seidon Adventure' #'Bourne Leg-a-Turkey, the / PilGrimm '(MAD Thanksgiving episode) #'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' #'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' #'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar '(MAD Christmas episode #3) #'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan '(MAD Halloween episode #2) #'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' #'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' #'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' #'Iron Giant Lady, the / Raising a New Hope' #[[James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler']] #'Life of Rhyme and Reason, the / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' #'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' #'Mixed Martial Artist, the / Aquaman vs. Wild' #'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' #'Perks of Being a Wallcrawler, the / Regular Shogun Warriors' #'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon' #'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' #'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' #'Twilight: Breaking Down / Gollum On' #'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash' Trivia *MAD Season 1 goes from 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime '''to '''WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition. *MAD Season 2 goes from Addition Impossible / New Gill '''to '''WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls. *So far, MAD Season 3 has 25 episodes in alphabetical order right now. One more episode and MAD Season 3 will have all of its episodes in alphabetical order.